The Spy
The Spy is one of the playable classes in Team Fortress 2. Fandom Wiki Ideas So Far * Agent 47 VS The Spy * Agent Wyoming (Red vs Blue) V.S. The Spy (Team Fortress 2) * Leon Chameleon vs Spy (Complete) * MAD Spies vs. TF2 Spies * Red Team (Team Fortress 2) VS The Reds (Red vs Blue) * RED Team vs Travis Touchdown (Alongside his Team) * RvB vs TF2 Battle Royal * Team Fortress 2 Battle Royale * The Spy vs Sam Fisher * The Spy vs. Nightcrawler * The Spy vs Zoroark * Chelsea Vs Spy History A mysterious balaclava-wearing assassin who is as mysterious as he is deadly. The infiltrator of the team, The Spy is an expert at his job and has many tools for tricking and deceiving his opponents before stabbing them in the back. Death Battle Info Background: * Real name: Unknown * Height: Unknown * Weight: Unknown * Age: Unknown * Location of origin: An indeterminate region of France * Job: Uncloak & Dagger * Hobbies: Smoking, stabbing, shooting, snorting, spying, Sniper-trolling, sapping, snail-eating, Scout's mom. Weapons: Revolvers: * Stock: '''Typical six-chambered revolver. * '''Ambassador: '''15% percent less damage, 20% slower firing speed than stock. Deals critical hit on headshots, dealing 3 times the damage. * '''L'Etranger: '''Deals 15% less damage. Gives 40% longer cloak time and restores 15% charge to cloak on hit. * '''Enforcer: '''Fires 20% slower. +20% damage bonus when undisguised. * '''Diamondback: '''Deals 15% less damage. Guaranteed critical hit for every backstab kill and building destroyed with a Sapper. Knives: * '''Stock: '''A foldable butterfly knife. If it hits the enemy's back, it deals 6 times the enemy's health. * '''Sharp Dresser: '''A hidden knife similar to the ones used in Assassin's Creed. * '''Eternal Dresser/Wanga Prick: '''The Spy can't disguise normally when wielding this weapon. Enemies killed by it disappear without making any sound, and The Spy is instantly disguised as the victim. * '''Conniver's Kunai: '''Reduces The Spy's max health by 65 HP. Upon killing an enemy, the Spy absorbs their HP. * '''Big Earner: '''Reduces The Spy's max health by 25 HP. Upon backstabbing, recharges 30% of the cloak meter. * '''Spy-cicle: '''Backstabs turn victims into ice. If The Spy is set on fire while holding the Spy-cicle, the Spy-cicle will melt for 15 seconds and make Spy invincible to fire for 2 seconds. Other tools: * '''Disguise Kit: '''Allows The Spy to disguise as anyone, copying their appearance and voice. * '''Invisibility Watch: Allows The Spy to turn invisible for up to 9 seconds before the cloak meter is drained. The cloak meter is recharged by being visible and by using normal ammo sources. * Cloak and Dagger: '''Alternate invisibility watch. Cloak meter cannot be recharged using ammo sources, but it can be recharged by standing still when invisible. Cloak meter drains 29% faster and recharges twice as fast when visible. * '''Dead Ringer: '''If Spy takes damage while holding this, he will drop a fake corpse and turn invisible for up to 6.5 seconds. * '''Sappers: '''Disables and destroys machines. * '''Red-Tape Recorder: '''Reverses machines's building process. '''Feats: * Killed his cellmate Joey Murders with a toothbrush. * Seduced Scout's mother. * Is right behind you. * Used mutated bread as a substitute for his Sappers. * RED Spy fought the entire BLU team on his own and won. * Flew an airplane racing against Sonic the Hedgehog. * Can insta-kill men who can survive rockets to the face. Weaknesses: * Far from an expert in direct combat. * Probably has bad lungs due to constant smoking. * FIRE! Gallery Tf2 spy update 17652.jpg|The BLU Spy Category:Combatants Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Male Category:Team Fortress 2 Combatants Category:Assassin Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Mercenaries Category:France Combatants Category:European Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Gun Wielders Category:Knifemen Category:Spy Category:First Person Shooter Characters Category:Villain Protagonist Category:Valve Characters